Planet Destony
Planet Destony is the home planet of 40DagreezKelvin's fan characters. It's your average life-supporting locale that's a mere space bus ride away from Planet Mobius. Map Key # Wu Long # Edrea # Wvelven Territory # Barrenia # Neo Bianzé Woods # Grandopolis # Soprana Desert # Lycea # Substantia # Aquanex # Hybernia Regions Wu Long 1 (Dancing Dragon Zone) This Zone takes a lot of references to Asian and Eastern countries with its architecture, culture, and way of life. It was many rivers, so boating is a popular mode of travel. There are also many temples that have many different uses such as studying, meditation, and training. Wu Long is Mandarin for "Dancing Dragon." * Turtle Providence - The spiritual city. Like how the Sun Providence is all about learning and education, the Turtle Providence focuses on spiritual growth. Yoga, meditation, and various other forms of spiritual training are stables here. * Dragon Providence - The historical city. This city was established as the official militia due to Wu Long being so close to Barrenia, the planet's island of criminals and convicts. Home of many historic ninja clans and samurais throughout history. Right now, the Kitsune family is the current ninja clan. * Sun Providence - The temple city. A place of learning and enlightenment, this city was built by scholars and remains the Zone's and the planet's 2nd leading city of information, rivaled only by the Royal Jungle Zone. * Phoenix Providence - The industrial city. Edrea 2 (Eternal Legends Zone) Not much is known about this region as the inhabitants aren't too fond of most outsiders. What little is known is that Edrea is a historical capital, home to many ancient ruins and artifacts left behind by civilizations centuries ago. * Xenopolis - nothing is known besides the fact that this is the capital. Wvelven Territory 3 (Combat Mountain Zone) A harsh, mountainous region almost exclusively inhabited by the Wvelven pack. Due to the gritty nature of the soil here and lake of many forests, it is difficult to grow crops and hunt here, leading to a "Survival of the Fittest" mentality amongst the Wvelven. The wolves are very territorial and the Wvelven Territory is the only continent to only be inhabited by a single species. Wvelven is pronounced "well-vin" as the first 'v' is silent. * Wvelven camp - The heart of the territory where the majority of the wolves live. This city alone takes up almost 60% of the continents landmass. Recon the Wolf lives here. * Jagged Tooth Peak - The town next door where young wolves go to train to become Sharpclaws, the official militia and upperclass of the Wvelven people. * Loner's Mountain - Home to wolves who have been banished from the Wvelven Camp. It's a rough place to live, even by the Zone's standards. There is no established government here and everyone lives a self-dependent lifestyle. Barrenia 4 (Prison Island Zone) Even darker and less welcoming than the Wvelven Mountains, Barrenia is an island furthest westward on the map. Isolated from the mainland, it is a hotspot of escaped convicts and criminals as there is no official government or police force there. In Barrenia, “the strong conquer the weak” is the law of the land. If you’re not willing to do what it takes to survive, this region is not for you. Its name is a pun on the word 'barren' * Unknown Neo Bianzé Woods 5 (Windy Heights Zone) A forest home to some of the tallest trees on the planet, Neo Bianzé Woods is the home of the New Bianzé, the descendants of the original warriors of the sky. It bears some similarities to the real-world Redwood Forest and Mushroom Hill Zone from the Sonic series. * Echo Woods - the main locale of Neo Bianzé where most of the birds live. Jay the Warbler lives here. * Cloud Top City - This city is built on the top branches of the tallest trees in Windy Heights Zone. its so high up in fact that if you look down, you see the clouds. * Eagle Point - This capital city is almost directly below Cloud Top City. If you look down at just the right spot while riding up to CT City, you can see Eagle Point has a distinct bird-like shape. * Featherton - the Zone's resident home of Extreme Gear Fanatics. EG Racing is a way of life here and it's every resident's dream to become a pro racer. Grandopolis 6 (Grand Central Zone) The first major industrial zone, Grandopolis is the most diverse continent on the planet. Creatures of all shapes, sizes, and varieties will come to visit the bustling night-life of Central Plaza or the beauty of Diamond Point. This continent takes inspiration from real-world big cities such as The Big Apple. It's larger than Substantia but not nearly as tech savvy. The cities in this zone share a 'jewelry' motif. * Central Plaza * Diamond Point * Emerald Square * San Peridot Saprana Desert 7 (Be-Bop Dunes Zone) Being hot and dry doesn't stop Soprana Desert from being the musical hotspot of the planet, hence the name Be-Bep Dunes Zone. It is said that every type of music has some historical background here and musicians from all regions come to study under the world's greatest musical instructors. Its also home to some awesome ruins and oases. Its name is a pun on the words "savanna" and "soprano" * Altec Ruins - A series of ancient buildings and temples that the resident people have touched up and turned into a living space. The damage of time has been repaired, but all of the buildings are the original architecture. * Treble Cliffs - This city is built along the crevices of the surrounding cliffs, almost like books on a semi-diagonal shelf. * Symphonor - The capital and largest city in Be-Bop Dunes Zone. * Harmony Station - A old western style city with many winding and twisting railroads. All trains pass through this town at some point in their journey. Lycea 8 (Royal Jungle Zone) The homeland of the Lycato and the people of their kingdom. The Lycato are a royal family that have been the head of the kingdom for generations, but are known to be fair and benevolent with their people. * Lycato Kingdom - All territory is owned by the royal Lycato family and thus the entire region is simply known as the Lycato Kingdom. Many different species lives amidst the region, but the Lycatos have a separate homeland within the kingdom exclusive to the Queen and her people. Heather the Lynx lives here. * The Center Keep - Not a city but a floating island positioned in the very center of the planet, inside the Lycato borders. This is the meeting place of the planet's council, where leaders, presidents, monarchs, or representatives of each Zone meet to discuss matters involving the planet as a whole. Substantia 9 (Neon City Zone) The other 'big-city' continent, Substantia is commonly ranked as the second most hospitable and tourist friendly location, only losing to the Paradise Isle Zone of Aqaunex. It is a major supplier of power to the other continents due to its ability to efficiently harness natural energy. It's name is a pun on the word 'substantial' which reflects its abundant and lively nature. It has the fewest cities but the highest population next to the much larger Royal Jungle Zone. * Electri City - the capital of Substantia. Rusty and Aynoa the Porcupine live here and occasionally Esmerelda will room with them. There is a specific location just outside the city that is covered year long by lightning clouds which provide most of the city's power. * Jolten - a neighboring city to Electri City, known for its city-wide Monorail * Ionia - another nearby city to Electri City, known for its skyscrapers Aquanex 10 (Paradise Isle Zone) The get away from home region of Destony, Aquanex is home to beautiful beaches, tourists resorts, and even an active volcano. It is the equivalent of real world Hawaiian Islands. The region is known as the food capital of Planet Destony and many of its locales are based on locale delicacies. * Guava Lava Beach - A beach city with a clear view of the multiple volcanoes. Most are inactive, but there are a few small ones still going. * Hot-Pot Dock - Another beach-city, known for its soups and hot-pot cooking. The people here are quite hospitable and will always offer you a bowl if you happen to stop by. * Pescador - A small fisherman's town, boats dotting its many lakes, lagoons, and surrounding oceans. * Salt-Lick City - The local hotspot and place to be for incoming tourists and residents alike. * Mangolia - The Fruit City; over 100 different types of fruit and veggies native to Aquanex are found here alone. Hibernia 11 (Snowy Caverns Zone) The snow-covered continent, located nearest the southern pole. As one would expect, it is cold. VERY cold. But not enough so to drive away some of the more warm-blooded Destonians from exploring its shimmering ice caves and shredding its numerous snow board trails. Its name is a play on the word 'hibernate'. * Shiverhelm - This ice city is built inside an ice cave within Mt. Flurry. You'd expect it to be the coldest, but the surrounding mountain provides shelter from the frigid air and other elements outside. * Tundrapolis - The Zone's capital and largest city in Snowy Caverns. It's a very sloped city, so much in fact that most residents ride snowboards to get downhill and ride the lift to get back up. * Frigadel - A small town built on a floating glacier. The ocean current moves the glacier around at a set schedule so you can go to port during certain times of the year and the town is nowhere to be seen. * Choc-Oak Forest - a snowy forest home to a species of tree with bark that tastes like chocolate. Gallery: Trivia * The names of most cities and regions are words puns, based off real world locations, or a combination of the two. * According to the events of New Beginnings, the Wvelven were once a part of the Lycato kingdom but left or were driven out for unknown reasons. * Dr. Eggman has a base on one of Destony's continents, though which one it is in currently unknown. * Because most of the planet's landmass is connected, you can get from one side of the planet to the other with minimal water travel. Category:Planets Category:Locations